Fun dengan Malaysia
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: Fun dengan Malaysia is similar to Fun with Malaysia except we bring you interesting information about our nation Malaysia in a series! Get to know our beloved country as Malaysia travels through thick, thin and history. ASEAN countries are also included. Warnings are stated inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fun dengan Malaysia is a good source to fuel in all your information about the country. Some of them are historical, some of them are not, some of them are just fun facts. The country, Malaysia is a wonderful place to live in if you excuse snatch thieves, drunken idiots that wander around the streets late at night and corrupt people such as you know who.

**Notes: Fun dengan Malaysia is the same as Fun with Malaysia. Dengan is with in Malay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of the story itself. Hetalia and the characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu.**

**Warnings: Little bit of Manglish (Don't worry, it's not that hard to understand), a little bit of sadness at 32, ghost stories, craziness and so on...**

* * *

**1) Going space!**

_This is the first time my people are going to space! It's cool!_-Malaysia

_Da, this is just a small payback for buying my fighter jets_-Russia

_Please don't remind me, it hurts to remember how many billions I have to spent_-Malaysia *cries*

**2) Building KLCC**

_Thanks to my boss, the Petronas Twin Towers is officially open!-_Malaysia

_Xie xie Malaysia for inviting me here aru!-_China

_No need to thank me, Bang China did help me back then with trading!-_Malaysia

_Malaysia, what are you standing there and chat for? Let's go inside!-_Singapore

**3) My first car!**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you my first car, Proton!-_Malaysia

_*Claps* *Camera flashes*_

_Which he actually borrowed many parts from other countries just to complete this.-_Singapore

_Hush Singapura (Singapore), as our most honourable guest, you get to drive it.-_Malaysia

_Wow! You're sure?-_Singapore

_Of course *lah! Now just step in and drive your way around.-_Malaysia

_*Singapore went inside and started driving*_

_Hey, this is not bad at all!-_Singapore

_*Boom*_

_Aiyah! I forgot that to tell Singapura that one is a fake incase someone tries to steal it!-_Malaysia

_MALAYSIAAAAAAAAA!-_Singapore

_Better run!-_Malaysia _*_runs*

_Come back here!-_Singapore *runs after Malaysia*

**4) We hate Apartheid!**

_S. Africa! Get rid of that stupid rule right now!-_Malaysia

_Malaysia, what's wrong?-_England

_I hate this rule! Judging people by their skin colour? That's stupid!-_Malaysia

_Calm down Malaysia! Don't need to get so work up about it!-_Canada

_Have you seen the way people of non-white were treated? I won't stop protesting until this rule is gone for good!-_Malaysia

_I will join in to protest about this! We hate Apartheid! Those kind of people who considered Apartheid is a good thing should be kick out of their high positions! We will protest!-_Singapore

_You can't start a protest without fireworks-_Hong Kong *holding a box of fireworks*

_Since when a protest need fireworks?-_Trinidad and Tobago

_Since forever if you're Hong Kong-_Sri Lanka

**5) Tong Hua or Fairy Tale**

_Malaysia! Can I get his autograph?-_Taiwan

_Whose?-_China

_Michael Wong, a very famous Malaysian Chinese singer who sings Tong Hua.-_Hong Kong

_The most successful Chinese language song in the 21st Century. Have to admit, it's quite good.-_Taiwan

_He won four main awards in my TVB8 Golden Music Awards because of that.-_Hong Kong

_The music video itself has been the subject of heated debate!-_Taiwan

_How can you NOT know? Oh by the way, instead of getting his autograph, how about a special meeting with him later? He's very excited in meeting you!-_Malaysia

_*Squeal* Thank you Malaysia! I'm going to rehearse this song right now!-_Taiwan

_Oh no guys, hurry and cover your ears! Her singing can even break every glass around here!-_Hong Kong

_Shut up!-_Taiwan

_By the way, the song means Fairy Tale. Very nice, if you're Chinese, you wouldn't want to miss hearing his song.-_Malaysia

_Are you doing some kind of promotion?-_Singapore

**6) Hello Kitty Land**

_**Selamat datang Bang China!-_Malaysia

_Ni hao Malaysia, thank you so much for inviting me here aru!-_China

_No problem, after all Bang China has been a great help since a long time ago.-_Malaysia

_Hello Kitty Land aru! This is the greatest gift of all aru!-_China

_Oh and Bang China, go ahead and enjoy. After this, we'll head straight to Legoland. Johor is buying us the tickets as we speak.-_Malaysia

_Xie xie Malaysia aru!-_China

_*mutters* Though I'm not sure whether people finds it weird if they see an adult Chinese man cuddling a Hello Kitty-_Malaysia

_What is it?-_China

_Nothing-_Malaysia

**7) Storms and Colds**

_Every time when there's a storm, there's bound to be someone to catch a cold.-_Malaysia

_Got a problem *cough* with that *cough* git?-_England

_Nothing, not a thing Father. But the storm out there is pretty cool, you should watch it sometimes if you didn't catch a cold.-_Malaysia

_Bloody *cough* git, stop admiring and *cough* get me the water!-_England

**8) High proficiency of English in Asia!**

_What!? You got to be kidding me!-_Singapore

_Hahaha! Finally they recognize it!-_Malaysia

_Does Manglish count_?-Brunei

_No idea, but it seems Malaysia is quite happy about it_.-Philippines

_My English is the best in Asia! Muahahaha!-_Malaysia

_Ana~, it seems they're having fun_.-Thailand

_Next time you should get your glasses fix Thailand.-_Brunei

**9) Tourist Arrivals in my home**

_**A) Results**_

_Ohonhonhon, Singapura, never thought you would even thought of visiting me that often-_Malaysia

_Off with that smug look Malaysia, my people are the ones doing the visiting not me!-_Singapore

_Second place dear, you should be thankful that I am still visiting you.-_Indonesia

_***Diam lah Indon, the visiting is just to annoy the heck out of me.-_Malaysia

_Third place is Bang China followed by Thailand, me, Bang India, Philippines, Australia, Japan and *shivers* Father England.-_Brunei

_Hmm...maybe I should invite them to dinner to thank them! That'll show that Eyebrows that I can cook!-_Malaysia

Somewhere in the UK, England sneezes. This time he's wondering whether someone was talking behind his back.

_**B) Dinner**_

_What's with the candles and stuff!?-_Singapore

_Maybe Malaysia is planning a huge change for once.-_Indonesia

_Wow, look at all these stuff!-_Philippines

_Did he take lessons from Perancis (France)?-_Brunei

_Hopefully not.-_England

_If not him then who else?_-Australia

*Lights went off*

*Candles lit up*

*Music starts*

_My dear guests, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.-_Malaysia in a chef costume

_Maybe he did take lessons from France-san.-_Japan

_Remind me to teach that bloody frog a lesson next.-_England

_And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents-your dinner!-_Malaysia

_This is so good!-_Indonesia *grins*

_Upload this to Facebook later!-_Philippines

_Go and make us proud!-_India

_Hahahaha!-_Singapore and Australia

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, people and we'll provide the rest!-_Malaysia

_Nasi Briyani, Chicken Rendang, why we only live to serve! Try the pink stuff_

_It's delicious!-_East Timor

_Don't believe me? Ask the states! They can sing, they can dance! After all ladies and gents, this is Malaysia and a dinner here is never second best!-_Malaysia

_Hold on a minute! What are you doing?-England_

_Preparing your dinner lah. Why?-_Malaysia

_Singing a song from America's movies, dancing like France, who taught you aru?-_China

_Bang Perancis and America, they say it's a good way to build up an appetite._-Malaysia

In the corner, Singapore, Indonesia, Philippines and Australia were clinging onto each other laughing.

_Ana~, did it work?_-Thailand

_Ask yourself._-England

**10) Tourists love me!**

_I'm popular-Malaysia_

_What makes you so 'popular' if I may ask?-_Singapore

_I manage to get 10__th__ place in World Tourism! The only ASEAN country that has ever made it and as well as second place among the Asian countries!-_Malaysia

_What!? I'm not in it!-_Singapore

_Thailand ends up getting 4__th__. Ha! Finally, that Indon got 8__th__ place! In her face!-_Malaysia

_Vietnam made it to the last place among Asia and the Pacific. Lucky her.-_Singapore

_This proves my dear Singapura that tourists simply adore me!-_Malaysia

_But it seems Bang China beat you in that. And tourists are interested in places not people.-_Brunei

_And Hong Kong too. How did he do it?-_Singapore

_Well I did asked him and he said that it's his charm that won which I doubt it's true.-_Malaysia

_He's never going to tell..._-Singapore

**11) The first SEA Peninsular Games!**

_Welcome to the first SEA Peninsular Games in Bangkok ana~-_Thailand

_Why does he get to host the first one?-_Malaysia

_Ask our bosses, Malaysia. You're not the only one who really wants to host it.-_Singapore

_Will my turn come soon?-_Laos

_Be patient Laos, soon we will be able to host the next game by ourselves!-_Cambodia

_Which will not probably come soon.-_Myanmar

_Hush Myanmar, don't disappoint them this early.-_Vietnam

**12) How many languages I speak?**

_Guess how many languages I speak?-_Malaysia

_Hmm...3?-_England

_Is it 5?-_America

_Non, it must be more than that so 10!-_France

_Not that much!-_England

_Are you done?-_Malaysia

_I give up! Just tell us!-_America

_Well, don't be surprise once I tell you...*grins*-_Malaysia

_Just tell us you git!-_England

_Ok, ok, the correct answer is 137_!-Malaysia

WHAT!?-England, America and France

_America is not only the big melting pot now is it?-_Malaysia

_Philippines and Indonesia have more than that. Philippines can speak at least more than 175 languages while Indonesia...a total of 700 languages_.-Singapore

_That much!?-_France

_Yes_-Malaysia

_It stretches more if they learn Japanese, Portuguese and so on...-_Singapore

**13) A good piece of art that will surely annoy England**

_Damn it Hong Kong, where did you get this picture?-_Kenya

_Malaysia found it in Japan's house. Japan didn't realize it was missing.-_Hong Kong

_That was quite a kiss from America, never knew he had it in him_.-Nigeria

_It's just a piece of art Nigeria, not the real thing.-_Malaysia

_Be glad that Hungary is not here.-_Canada

_Or Taiwan, she's pretty scary when she gets her hand on this.-_Hong Kong

_Really?-_Seychelles

_Yeah, she was giggling like a mad woman the last time she has it.-_Singapore

_MY EYES! IT BURNS!-_Brunei

**14) What do you if you saw a ****pontianak (fake)?**

_**a) Scream "PONTIANAK" before running away**_

_GYAAHHHHHH! PONTIANAK!-_Malaysia and Brunei *runs*

_I just change my style for a bit and this is what I deserved_?-Singapore *sulks*

_Cheer up Singapore_. _It doesn't look that BAD. Here have some mangoes!-_Philippines

_Hahaha, my stomach hurts! Hahaha! Got scared by a fake kuntilanak, what a great show! Hahaha_!-Indonesia

_Shut up_!-Singapore *sulks*

_**b) Fight back**_

_Stand back guys! Big Sister will protect you!-_Indonesia

_W-Wait-!-_'Pontianak'

_Huh? Did you just ask me to wait?-_Indonesia

_Yes! I am innocent! You cannot just kill me daz-!-_'Pontianak'

_How odd, you sound familiar.-_Singapore

_Yeah like I know you already for a very long time.-_Philippines

_You must be imagining things daze!-_'Pontianak'

_Hmm...where does Gangnam Style originated from?-_Singapore

_From me daze! Oops.-_'Pontianak'

_Well, well, South Korea, you just book yourself a ticket for a nice, good beating.-_Malaysia *cracking knuckles*

_Don't worry, we promise it wouldn't hurt~-_Brunei *cracking knuckles*

_Be prepare to receive my fist of anger.-_Singapore *also cracking knuckles*

S. Korea was not heard for a while.

_**c) Lecture and Insult?**_

_GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! A PONTIANAK!-_Malaysia and Brunei

_Really? This kuntilanak? Please! Kuntilanak are suppose to be slim! Not fat! This one seems to be overweight as well. Must be eating a lot junk food. To be a real kuntilanak, you need to lose weight! Put on some makeup as well! Kuntilanak must always look their best! Your feet must not be shown as well! Honestly, you're a disgrace among the kuntilanak_.-Indonesia

_Ah...Indonesia, I think you just hurt its feelings_.-Singapore *pointing to a sulking 'pontianak'*

_Is that a problem? This kuntilanak just trash the image of the entire kuntilanak society! Kuntilanak lives to be beautiful to kill!-_Indonesia

_Stop it Indonesia, even though it's hideous, overweight, terribly poor in being the real one, cheap makeup, bad hairstyle and too dirty, I don't think it deserves to be insulted like this._-Philippines

_Philippines I wonder whether you are defending or killing it because I think you just deal it a critical hit.-_Singapore *pointing to a 'pontianak', being stabbed by several insults written on a board.*

_Oh...-_Indonesia and Philippines

_I was only trying to scare you guys...-'_Pontianak' suspected to be America

**15) My Major Trading Partners**

_Thanks a lot Singapore! Hopefully you're not still mad about me beating you in English proficiency_!-Malaysia

_Say that again and be ready to receive a punch to your face_!-Singapore

_Here you go Malaysia-kun, are these what you want?-_Japan

_Yes *****terima kasih, Bang Jepun. Your electronics are the best!-_Malaysia

_You're welcome_.-Japan

_Hey Malaysia, do you have what I want?_-America

_Sure here_!-Malaysia

**16) We love to tell ghost stories, don't you? (ASEAN)**

It was the ASEAN's first Ghost Story Night and they were all gathered at a wooden house when it's raining heavily. A perfect time to tell ghost stories, even better during the night. With a single candle lit in the middle of the room, every ASEAN country was present except Myanmar. A torch light was place at their sides just in case.

_Who goes first?-_Vietnam

_Me!-_Malaysia, Indonesia and Philippines

_All right, Indonesia, you may go first.-_Vietnam

_Yes! Beat you in that!-_Indonesia

_Switch off the lights and play the creepy music.-_Singapore

_Here's the flash light.-_Vietnam

_**a) Indonesia-Kuntilanak**_

_There was a girl who was just returning for her campus, she went a bit late than usual. It was already dark and not many cars were around. She took an angkot, a public transportation like a van.-_Indonesia

_*Gulp*-_Malaysia, Singapore, Philippines and Brunei

_There is a big glass window on the back side of the angkot. She sat there and looked at the view outside (as I always did when I ride on angkot). The angkot suddenly stopped. The girl was still looking out of the window and thinking that a new passenger just stopped the angkot.-_Indonesia

_*Sweat*-_Cambodia and Laos

_The angkot stopped longer than it used to. She became curious and averted her gaze toward the driver. But instead of seeing the driver, she saw the driver was no longer there and the driver's door was opened. The driver had run away. And there on the only door to get inside and outside the angkot, stood a woman in white dress with extremely pale face and long hair looking straight at her.-_Indonesia

*Malaysia and Brunei hug each other shaking, so were Cambodia and Laos. Singapore hugs Vietnam.*

_She was shocked as there was no way out of the angkot. The strangest thing is people finally found her the next morning still inside the angkot with a terrified face. She was sent to psychiatric ward. My friend told me that after she got out of the ward she could see ghost almost all the time as if her window to that world has finally opened. I'm done, who's next?-_Indonesia

_Malaysia, probably_.-Vietnam

_R-Right_-Malaysia

_Chicken are you_?-Indonesia *grins*

_No_!-Malaysia

_**b) Malaysia**_

_There was this man, Uncle Beng. Uncle Beng was one of those taxis that sped down and up Genting regularly.-_Malaysia

(...Silence...)

_Each day Uncle Beng would do his rounds and at night before he heads down from the mountain, he gambles and more often than not he loses most of what he earned throughout the day.-_Malaysia

(...Another Silence...)

_One night, as usual, as he was heading down the mountain from a bad run of blackjack, he saw a girl waving for him as he was descending the mountain, she was dressed in white, with long flowing hair got into the car, he continued down and asked her if she wanted to stop at one of the bus stop at the foot of the mountain or head somewhere, the girl, silent, looking down, merely pointed forward_.-Malaysia

_***Gulp*-**_Brunei, Singapore, Indonesia, Philippines, Cambodia and Laos

_This of course gave Uncle B a chill, but you know he thought that the girl was probably drunk and wanted to get to the foot of the mountain or something, so he just drove on. As he drove on, he felt uneasy, finally all the tales he heard over the years came back to him, he looked at the rear view mirror and to his horror the girl was gone_!-Malaysia

*Gasps*

_W-What happened to the girl_?-Brunei *shaking while hugging Thailand who doesn't seem to be affected by the story at all*

_Let me continue! In his panic, he lost control of the car for a second and went into the shallow side of the drains and came out of it. Regaining his composure, he looked into the mirror again and to his horror, he saw the girl's face again covered in blood, staring at him with a fierce expression!_-Malaysia

*A girl with a very bloody face pops out in front of everyone.*

_AHHHHHHHHHH!-_Singapore, Brunei, Indonesia, Philippines, Vietnam, Cambodia and Laos

_Big Sister!-_Girl with bloody face

_Timor-Timor? What are you doing here?-_Indonesia

_Malaysia asked me to do this since everyone loves it so much_. Never knew tomato sauce works so well!-East Timor

_Hahahahaha! You should have seen your faces! Hahahaha_!-Malaysia

_Damn you Malaysia...-_ASEAN countries except for Thailand and East Timor *cracking knuckles*

Malaysia will be out cold for a while. Onto the next story.

_**c) Philippines**_

_There is a girl named Jen and her grandfather had died of a heart attack years ago.-_Philippines

_Go on...-_Brunei *gulp*

_There was a mass and a small gathering before the funeral and her family went to see the dead body. Finally it's Jen's turn. Jen has a habit of knocking into every wooden surfaces that had touched her hands so she knocked at it with a beat like 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3_.-Philippines

_*Gulp*-_Brunei, Singapore, Indonesia, East Timor, Cambodia and Laos

_At my place, there is a superstition that when you knock at the casket of a dead body. He or she will come at your doorstep and knock at your door. So when she went home, it was already 10 pm. Jen and her cousin decided to watch TV. And that's when it happen_.-Philippines

_***Knock, knock, knock* *Knock, knock, knock* *Knock, knock, knock***_

_*Gasp* *ASEAN countries hugging each other shaking*_

_Someone had knocked on their door the same way Jen did at the casket earlier. It's like a beat. Jen, afraid, went to check and then she saw a man. Before she could say a word, the man vanished into thin air right before her_.-Philippines

_***Knock! Knock! Knock!***_ _***knock, knock, knock* *Knock, knock, knock***_

_GYAAAAH!-_ASEAN countries except for Thailand and Malaysia (out cold)

_Hey Malaysia, knock it off!-_Singapore

_One question, is he still out_?-Indonesia

*_Nod_*-Brunei and Laos

_Then who is the one knocking at the door_?-Cambodia

_No idea, I swear I didn't do any knocking recently_!-Philippines

_I'll go and check.-_Vietnam

Vietnam walks to the door and opens it, revealing a dark figure, dripping wet.

YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-ASEAN countries except Thailand and Vietnam (Malaysia already woke up)

_What's wrong with you guys?-_Hong Kong

Hong Kong!-ASEAN countries except Thailand and Vietnam

_S-S-S-Stop knocking at our door like that!-_Singapore

_Knocking? Uh...I just arrive here and there's a doorbell, why should I knock_?-Hong Kong

_T-T-T-T-Then, who's knocking at the door?-_Laos

*Points* _That guy_-Hong Kong

Hesitantly, they turn their heads to take a look at 'that guy'. Meeting something not quite transparent, white and floating.

_H-Hi...-_Ghost

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_ASEAN countries

A high pitch scream could be heard across the globe, several countries including Asian countries, were wondering what's going on at South East Asia.

**-Ghost story night cancelled- -Will continue for another time-**

**17) ASEAN Summit**

_Um...let's start the meeting, shall we?-_Singapore

_I'm the winner of the SEA Games!-_Indonesia

_Or rather not...-_Brunei

_Hey Indon, read the news? My football team won against yours!-_Malaysia

_Like your team was any better! It was luck that help you score!-_Indonesia

_Ana~, I've got second place.-_Thailand

_Don't rub in it...I won only four golds, even the games were so simple.-_Cambodia *sulks*

_Can't they stop fighting for once?-_Laos

_You just won that event, how about the others? It's obvious I'm the winner, 182 gold medals. Please, you can't even reach third place!-_Indonesia

_So much for bragging! You were literally sulking right after my team beat yours!-_Malaysia

_Oh yeah? Says who?-_Indonesia

_Says me!-_Malaysia

_At least I got plenty of gold medals...-_Philippines

_Third place again...not bad. I should have done some improvements-_Vietnam

_Must get ready for the next Sea Games.-_Myanmar

_I'm being ignored...-_Singapore

**18) ASEAN + 3**

_Alright, let the ASEAN + 3 summit begi-_Singapore

_The last one to sit is a loser!-_Indonesia

_You're on Indon!-_Malaysia

_Don't run too fast~! My legs are killing me_!-Philippines

_Speak of the devil, why am I even related to these idiots_?-Singapore

_Idiots originated from Korea da-ze!-_S. Korea

_Not a surprise...-_Vietnam

_Anyway, let the ASEAN + 3 summit be_-Singapore

_Preah Vihear belongs to me ana~-_Thailand

_Not again Thailand! How many times I've told you, it's mine! Don't you get it_?-Cambodia

_Once again stop stealing my traditions to make it yours!-_Indonesia

_Hey this is not stealing! Your people practically came over and teach my people those stuff! Now you're accusing me of stealing!?-_Malaysia

_Why I'm always having typhoons at my place...-_Philippines

_Here they go again...-_Laos and Brunei

_I'm not sure what to do now...-_Vietnam

_Just relax and enjoy the show. In the end, there's no progress at all.-_Myanmar

_Aiyah, how can that be aru? Here have some treats at least_.-China

_No thanks.-_Vietnam, Laos, Brunei, Singapore and Myanmar

_B-But we must at least get something done_.-Japan

_It's always the same Japan. Singapore tries to start the meeting, getting cut off later ignored by Indonesia and Malaysia arguing over small matters, Thailand and Cambodia over Preah Vihear, sometimes it's different and us, watching the show itself unfold and return home with no progress at all. End of story.-_Myanmar

_Sometimes I wonder whether I should let someone else start the meeting...-_Singapore *sulks*

**19) ASEM or ASIA-Europe Meeting**

_Finally that day has come...-_Malaysia

_Yes, we must be ready for this...-_Singapore

_I have the fireworks ready.-_Hong Kong

_What's so special about this day?-_Philippines

_Philippines, how can you not know? This is the day that us, ASEAN countries are to meet with European countries. By that, it means we'll be meeting...-_Malaysia

_Mr. England? What's wrong with him? Is it always awkward to be meeting the person who once colonized you? I have nothing wrong with Papa Spain and America-_Philippines

_You have no idea...-_Myanmar

_Where are the others?-_Philippines

_Vietnam is practising her swinging with an oar when she sees France, Laos and Cambodia are getting ready as well. You should have seen the weapons meant for murder at their house! It's like they're going to torture or maybe murder him when they see him later!-_Myanmar

_We should pray for his soul next if that happens.-_Singapore

_Instead of praying for his, how about ourselves? When he steps into this meeting room-_Malaysia

_When 'who' steps into this meeting room?-_England

_AHHH!-_Malaysia and Singapore *jump a foot high*

**20) Commonwealth meetings and English**

_Again, please use PROPER AND FORMAL English.-_England

_(1) What lu mean? We already speaking PROPER AND FORMAL English meh!-_Malaysia

_(2) Ya la! If America got his own English why cannot have one?-Singapore_

_Hahahahahaha-_India and Australia

_Maybe I should create my own.-_Hong Kong

_Yeah, then we can really have fun!-_Myanmar

_Don't you even dare!-_England

**21) Can't dance Bollywood? Don't worry India's here!**

_Can't dance like Bollywood dancers? Don't worry Brother India is here to solve the problem!-India_

_Are you teaching people how to dance?-_Indonesia

_Yes, seeing as many people just love my dancing and are so eager to learn them. I've decide to be the Guru of Bollywood Dancing.-_India

_I see...-_Indonesia

_Who are your first students then?-_Brunei

_More importantly are your lessons Free Of Charge?-_Indonesia

_To anyone who registered within this week, yes it is and as well to people from low-income families. An answer to your question Brunei, I have a few already. Come out my dear students!-_India

*Curtains being pulled away revealing a few certain nations*

_Why am I dressed in this?-_Singapore

_To learn dancing, Bang India wants us to wear this.-_Malaysia

_But why must it be this T-shirt with a 'I LOVE BOLLYWOOD' on it with India's face on it?-_Sri Lanka

_He's promoting and teaching at the same time...-_Singapore

_Look on the good side, at least I can learn some new dance moves.-_Malaysia

**22)** **Race you up the Temple Cave! **

**a) Part 1**

_Welcome to Batu Caves ladies and gentleman. First of all, we'll head to the Temple Cave. To reach the Temple Cave, one must climb a steep flight of 276 steps in the shortest amount of time as possible and back again. Who is willing to take the challenge_?-Malaysia

_What are the prizes then?-_Indonesia

_A fully sponsored trip within Malaysia for as long as possible to travel the entire country and the states will provide the winner the best services available when travelling to their territory including food_.-Malaysia

_Fully...?-_Singapore

_Sponsored_...?-Indonesia

_Trip...?_-Brunei

_Yes, around the country of Malaysia and that includes Sabah and Sarawak_.-Malaysia

_I'm in!-_Singapore and Indonesia *stare at each other*

_Me too!-_Philippines

_Count us in!-_Australia and New Zealand

_Vietnam and I will go!_-Taiwan

_Don't forget us too!-_S. Korea *dragging Hong Kong by his arm*

_The Love Guru too shall join.-_India

_Those who wishes to join, please give your names to Kuala Lumpur and Selangor over there_.-Malaysia

_How about the others?-_Japan

_Well, feel free to place bets on our competitors, even though I'm forbid to even gamble_.-Malaysia

**b) Part 2**

_Ok, now that we're settled. Let's have the first 3 to go first shall we? Singapore, Indonesia and Philippines, please make your way to the starting point.-_Malaysia

*Singapore, Indonesia and Philippines step out and went to the starting point.*

_Ready...Set...GO!-_Malaysia

The three nations took off with incredible speed. They push themselves to the limit for one goal-Fully Sponsored Trip. Which means saving money and enjoying yourself at the same time.

_20 ringgit Indonesia win this_.-Japan

_30 ringgit if Singapore wins_.-England

_Make it 50 Bang Jepun, because during the ASEAN games...she's the one that won every race besides me and Thailand._-Malaysia

_I WIN! Yeah_!-Indonesia

_Told you_.-Malaysia *smug look*

**c) Part 3**

_Rest for a while my dear sister, for the challenge doesn't end here yet.-_Malaysia

_I'm so exhausted!-_Singapore *slumped onto the ground*

_Can't run any more...-_Philippines *joining Singapore on the ground*

_Hehehe, rest for now, there's some water if you want. Anyway, next is...S. Korea, Cambodia and Taiwan-_Malaysia

_Finally!-_S. Korea

_I'm going to beat you guys to win this fully sponsored trip!-_Taiwan

_We'll see about that!-_Cambodia

_Aren't you going Hong Kong?-_England

_Nope, it's better to bet on who's going to win_.-Hong Kong

_But you're passing up a golden opportunity to tour around Malaysia for free_!-Singapore

_I know and I'm not an idiot, I'll just coax the winner to include me on that tour as well_.-Hong Kong

_I so do not want to know_.-Singapore

**23) Queen of Love Songs (Mandopop)**

_Malaysia! Malaysia! Can you arrange a meeting for me with Fish Leong?-_Taiwan

_Sure! Just give me a moment.-_Malaysia

_Oh thank you! Thank you very much!-_Taiwan

_Who's that?-_S. Korea

_The Queen of Love Songs, Fish Leong. How can you NOT know this?-_Singapore

_She won the Golden Music Awards several times. As expected from the Queen of Love Songs in Mandopop.-_Hong Kong

_Her song, 'Courage' was a major hit and of course, the lyrics by her friend, the Prince of Love Songs himself. It's about courage when in a relationship_.-Singapore

_As well as forbidden ones!-_Taiwan *giggling*

_Ugh, please do NOT remind me about that!-_Singapore

_By forbidden ones I mean like within family members not same sex_.-Taiwan

_Judging the look on your face, you literally mean same sex relationship like-_Hong Kong

_PLEASE DO NOT SAY IT!-_Singapore *blushing*

_If you say so.-_Hong Kong

**24) Malaysian food taste better in Malaysia**

_How's the food Bang Jepun?-_Malaysia

_It's really good. How did your people can cook such great food? My people tried to cook it but it didn't turn out as great as this_.-Japan

_If you want, you can eat as much as you want. I can go over to your place with my people to cook up some delicious food for one whole day. How does that sound?-_Malaysia

_Or...my people can learn here_.-Japan

_How about both? It can benefit us both. Anyway, you should eat all you can till you shout 'Enough! I'm done!'_Malaysia

_Who are you? __Lumière_?-Singapore

_Beauty and the Beast, really_?-Indonesia

_*chuckles*-_Japan

**25) Flash Mob Dance! (Reactions)**

_When Malaysia just suddenly dance, I have tons of question marks dancing around my head.-_Singapore

_Everyone around them just went stunned for a while_.-Indonesia

_Ana~, I wish my place have that kind of stuff.-_Thailand

_Mine too! It's cool!-_Philippines

_I was just buying some things when they suddenly dance_.-Japan

_They're not bad at it_.-England

_Maybe we should do one at Commonwealth Meetings, you're in Malaysia_?-Australia

_Oh yeah_!-Malaysia

_Don't even think about doing it_!-England

_Sounds fun, where do I sign up_?-Singapore

_I'll join as well!-_India

_Bloody idiots...-_England

**26) Largest Flower in the World**

_Here it is, the Largest Flower in the World-the Rafflesia_.-Malaysia

_The corpse flower huh?-_England

_Why is it called the corpse flower?-_America

_Because the flower itself looks like a rotting flesh and...-_Malaysia

_And what?-_America

_It's better if you smell it_.-Philippines

_Yeah, since you wanted to know it so much_.-Indonesia *snickers*

America went over and takes a sniff at the flower. Instantly, he pinches his nose.

_Oh_ _yeah I forgot to give you one warning...the flower does smell like flesh rotting_.-Malaysia

_Good thing is at least you know why it's called the corpse flower_.-Philippines

_Lesson well learnt indeed_.-England *grins*

**27) New Kung Fu Move!**

_Bang China! Bang China! I learn a really cool kung fu move today!-_Malaysia

_Really aru? Can you show me?-_China

_Of course Bang China, here it is!-_Malaysia *showing China a coconut*

_Coconut? What are you going to do with a coconut aru_?-China

_This!-_Malaysia

Malaysia started piercing a coconut with a middle finger, all the way through the husk and shell.

_Ta dah_!-Malaysia

_Oh! Nice aru!-_China *clapping*

_I'll try to do another one.-_Malaysia

Feeling optimistic, Malaysia tried to do another one. Just get the finger out and-

_Hm?-_Malaysia

Just get the finger out and...

And...

Wait a while, maybe it will come off. It will come off...right?

Several attempts of pulling the finger off from the coconut, finally...

"My finger wouldn't come off!"

**28) Longest Coin Line**

_Malaysia, what are you doing?-_Singapore

_Can't you see what I'm doing? I'm going to make this the longest coin line ever!-_Malaysia

_Huh...is that why the states are helping?-_Singapore

_Yeah, I need to beat that Eyebrows! He possessed that record and I'm going to break it!-_Malaysia

_Wait, you're not thinking of going for the Guinness World Records, are you?-_Singapore

_Took you long enough to realize that. Anyway, it's possible, don't look down on me like that. I can do it you know, if I'm going to be a very famous nation one day.-_Malaysia

**29) Sugar Price Gone Up!**

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! IT CANNOT BE!-_Malaysia

_You heard what I said Malaysia, too much sugar is bad for you and the people, that is why I'm doing this_!-Malaysia's boss

_Aiyah boss! Please! Almost everything here is too expensive, can't you just let this go_?-Malaysia

_Give me one good reason on why I should. At this rate, you'll go sugar-craze! Now if you would just let my leg go or I might just cut your durian supply next!-_Malaysia's boss

*Time skip*

_That's the reason why _*sniff*-Malaysia

_Meow_~*Pat, pat*-Tama (Japan's cat)

**30) Five Power Defence Agreement**

_If Malaysia or Singapore were to be under attack or threaten, you must consult me about this immediately understood?-_England

_Y-Y-Yeah...-_Malaysia and Singapore *blushing*

_Roger that.-_Australia

_Got it.-_New Zealand

_I do this because I care, alright? I can't be by your side like before since you two are independent_.-England

_We understand that_.-Malaysia *still blushing*

_Yeah, we just don't want to trouble you any more than we did and it's not like we care or anything_!-Singapore *blushing*

_Look at the two Zea! Their faces are totally red_!-Australia *snickers*

_They try to act cool but can't say they don't care now can they?-_New Zealand *snickers*

_S-SHUT UP!-_Malaysia and Singapore *blushing*

*chuckles*-England

**31) Meet Harimau **

**a) (Commonwealth)**

It was a disastrous day when someone accidently told the Malaysian to bring a pet. Never mind if it's a pet but a wild animal is OUT OF THE QUESTION!

_MALAYSIA! GET AWAY FROM THAT ANIMAL!-_England

_Why? Harimau won't bite people in fact, I brought Harimau here to meet you. Harimau, this is England, England, this is Harimau. Say hi.-_Malaysia

*LOUD GROWL*-Harimau

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!-_England

_That's a scream of manliness coming from England_.-India

_Hahahaha_-Australia

_Harimau is just like the owner, looking for an opportunity to piss England off.-_Singapore

**b) ASEAN**

_What is this 'Bring Your Pets To The Meeting Day'?-_Singapore

_Damn, I should have bring my komodo_.-Indonesia

_Bring it and have it ruin everything.-_Singapore

_At least they're getting along...-_Philippines

_It's strange to find a tiger and an elephant getting along just fine.-_Cambodia

_Like owner, like pet_.-Vietnam

_That reminds me, does the tiger enjoys durian as much as the owner?-_Myanmar

_Good question, got an answer for that?-_Indonesia

**32) Goodbye, my one and only Father**

_Malaysia...-_Singapore

_Singapore, what are you doing here?-_Malaysia

_Babysitting, what else?-_Singapore

_I don't need babysitting! I'm a nation! I'm independent! I'm...I'm_-Malaysia

_Let it out Malaysia, sometimes it's better to let it out.-_Indonesia

_Yes, losing someone is painful but we're nations Malaysia, we have to get used to this.-_Philippines

_You are not alone_.-Brunei and Cambodia

_We are with you_.-Thailand and S. Vietnam

_Better cheer up_.-Australia

_He can't rest in peace that way.-_Belgium

_Your people will get affected if you keep this up_.-Tunisia

_I can't help it! He's...-_Malaysia

_A father to you? I understand.-_England

_But sometimes, it's better to just let it go. Group hug da-ze?-_S. Korea

Malaysia, a young nation that has achieve independence for 33 years loses a father. However, Malaysia is not alone. Other nations are willing to keep the latter company. The pain of losing someone is dreadful but as time goes on, we forgot about the pain and just move on with our lives.

_Goodbye, my one and only Father...-_Malaysia

**33) How to Survive in a Desert**

_How do you survive in a desert with only a bottle of water and an umbrella right after your jeep broke down?-_Interviewer

_I carry a bottle of water and ration myself to a minimum amount per day_.-Singapore

_For me, I used the umbrella to shade myself in the daytime so that I wouldn't lose water by dehydration_.-Philippines

_Easy! I ripped the jeep door off so when I feel hot, I only have to wind down the window lah_!-Malaysia

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now and I love you Malaysia! Hopefully you'll be part of the show soon! **** Translation and other information are on the next chapter.****I would like to show my appreciation to those who showed their supports in this. Terima kasih! :)**


	2. Information

**_TRANSLATION_**

***lah-**

It really has no meaning at all besides as an exclamation like China's aru. Malaysians have habits of adding lah at the end of every sentence.

****Selamat Datang-**

Welcome (Malay)

*****Diam lah Indon-**

**Diam-**Shut Up (Malay).

**Indon-**short for Indonesia (a rude pet name by Malaysians.)

******Pontianak**

A female ghost that is quite famous in Malaysia. Her victims are mostly pregnant women and men. In Indonesia, they call it kuntilanak.

*******Terima Kasih**

Thank you (Malay)

_(_**1) What lu mean? We already speaking PROPER AND FORMAL English meh!**

What do you mean? We are already speaking Proper AND FORMAL English!

**(2) Ya la! If America got his own English why cannot have one?**

Yeah! If America got his own English why can't we have one?

**_INFORMATION CENTER_**

**a) Apartheid**

Malaysia was very against it. You could say it's a rule. White people have higher status while Black people have lower status. Malaysia being a multiracial country was against it along with other Asian countries.

**b) Tong Hua or Fairy Tale**

It's a Chinese language song that is sung by Malaysian singer, Michael Wong or rather well-known as Guang Liang. It is very popular among Chinese speaking countries such as Singapore, China, Taiwan and Hong Kong.

**c) Hello Kitty Land**

A new attraction that has opened not too long ago in Johor along with Lego Land. Lego Land is a MUST GO, if you're in Johor. The place itself is like Disneyland.

**d) Malaysia has Good English**

It is proven that it has higher proficiency in that. The top in Asia.

**e) Malaysia as a tourist attraction**

Tourist arrival in Malaysia has increase, sending Malaysia to the second place of Tourist Arrivals in 2012 after China. Malaysia is actually a top tourist destination in ASEAN, second in Asia, 10th in the world.

**f) Multilingual?**

Yes Malaysia is a multilingual country and has many languages listed including Manglish. Malaysia could be another melting pot.

**g) A good piece of art**

That's one of Japan's doujinshi's drafts. Many believe that he draws all of those...scenes that will send you nosebleeding all the way. Taiwan and Hungary are also believe to be into those kind of stuff.

**h) The song used in Tourist Arrival is 'Be Our Guest' from the Beauty and the Beast.**

**i) ASEAN Summit**

Members are Malaysia, Indonesia, Singapore, Thailand, Philippines, Cambodia, Laos, Vietnam, Brunei and Myanmar. In Hetalia, meetings are useless!

**j) ASEAN + 3**

ASEAN countries with China, Japan and South Korea. These three East Asian countries are famous for their economies. Japan has electronics and car parts to prove it, South Korea has Samsung Galaxy and China... the term copyright would always come to mind when you're thinking of China's economy.

**k) ASEM**

Asia-Europe Meeting

If this is Hetalia, nothing is ever normal here. You can expect tons of crazy stuff from there. Some family reunion and so on...if it's England and his former colonies...expect them to get on England's nerves.

**l) Commonwealth Meetings**

A huge family reunion indeed! I love whoever wrote 'Golden Rules to a Successful Commonwealth Meeting', that person is a total genius! Please use PROPER and FORMAL English. It's obviously Malaysia and Singapore are not using it. England is becoming like Germany here!

**m) Temple Cave is in Batu Caves**

The steps going up there are a lot but I'm sure there are other places which have a lot of steps that I will surely lose my breath before I even reach the half of the steps and would probably end up dying halfway. Rock climbing is also quite popular here as well as the Thaipusam celebration here.

**n) Queen of Love Songs (Mandopop)**

Goes to Fish Leong, also a Malaysian singer. The Prince of Love Songs goes to Michael Wong. They're quite popular, if you're Chinese, listen to their songs, it's nice especially Tong Hua and Yue Ding by Michael Wong.

**o) Malaysian food taste better in Malaysia**

According to some Japanese people, Malaysian food are the best in Malaysia. It's written in The Star Newspaper. Malaysian food in Japan does not taste well as the Malaysian food in Malaysia. I don't know whether it's true since I haven't been to Japan but will go there one day to watch the sakura and buy anime!

**p) Flashmob**

My mother too, was wondering what's going on when people just act like normal people started dancing! Never get to see one for myself. Consider my mother is lucky! It happened two years ago I think so.

**q) New Kung Fu move is based on Finger Piercing Coconut record by a certain Malaysian**

Imagine Malaysia trying to show off a new move but got a finger stuck in the coconut instead!

**r) Sugar Price Gone Up**

True. Many Malaysians were complaining about it! Everything in Malaysia is getting expensive! Malaysians really get furious when the petrol price gone up a few cents.

**s) Five Power Defence Agreement**

Members are Malaysia, Singapore, UK, Australia and New Zealand. If Malaysia or Singapore were attacked or receive a threat of an armed attack, they are to consult England to plan a strategy or something like that.

**t) Tunku Abdul Rahman Putra Al-Haj ibni Almarhum Sultan Abdul Hamid Halim Shah (February 8, 1903 ****– ****December 6, 1990)**

Malaysia's first Prime Minister. Also known as the Father of Independence (Bapa Kemerdekaan) and as well as the Father of Malaysia. The very same person who help Malaysia gain independence from the British. He has honours from several countries including Belgium, Tunisia, Singapore, Cambodia, Brunei, Thailand, South Vietnam, South Korea, England, Australia and the Philippines. The only Prime Minister I'll ever admire.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it or at least understand it. I'm still weak at writing longer ones but I will still try my best. Spent many days writing this. Dear Malaysians, do not deny Malaysia as your country. Malaysia is our home and will forever be our home. Enjoy some Malaysian cuisine at the same time. **

**"There is no place like home"**

**Malaysia Boleh! I will give my full support on my country not the corrupt politicians running it! They are just tainting our beautiful country with their 'war'! Malaysia is a beautiful and wonderful place to be at right now if you would just ignore the war between politicians. Gender of Malaysia would either be male or female, your pick. Do tell me what you think about Malaysia. Have any ideas? Share it! Together we shall rule the world with our Manglish! Malaysia Boleh! Terribly sorry about the cover image, it refuses to cooperate with me!**


	3. Malaysia's Relations Part 1

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update since I was occupied with some things. This time, I'll focus more on Malaysia's relationship with other nations. This is Part 1! Malaysia's relations with ASEAN, East Asia and India. Don't expect me to come up with tons of OCs if I don't even know details about them. If you want to, send me the details in the review or just PM me.

**Warnings:** OCs, some not so true stuff

**...**

Good day ladies and gentlemen, today we'll be learning Malaysia's relationship with several countries.

**1) ASEAN **

_**a) Brunei**_

"We're siblings that's all." Malaysia stated.

"It's true." Brunei nodded in confirmation.

"Because his place is sandwiched between Sabah and Sarawak, he gets to play with the rangatans at their place whenever he feels like it."

"Please don't use the word sandwiched please"

_**b) Burma/Myanmar**_

"My ten main exports to Malaysia are rubber, fish, prawns, sesame, clothes, timber, tamarind, green gram, pigeon peas, and corn." Myanmar stated.

Malaysia nodded, chewing on her food.

"While my exports to him is oil, raw plastics ware, petroleum and chemical products, metal construction appliances, wires, medical products, electrical and electronic machineries, mechanical appliances and crops oil."

"That's economy relations, what about...?" the journalist asked.

"We can't think of any besides being related in Commonwealth, Asian and ASEAN." both Myanmar and Malaysia replied with a deadpanned tone.

"Should have known it..."

_**c) Cambodia**_

"Besides economy relations, what are your other relations with Cambodia, Malaysia?" the journalist asked again, hoping to get some juicy information to please herself-I mean her boss.

"We're siblings." the two nations stated.

"I get it but is there any 'special' relationship going on between you two?" the journalist asked again.

"We have a monarchy system." Malaysia replied, causing the journalist to sulk again.

_**d) Indonesia**_

"How do I feel about Indon?" Malaysia asked.

The journalist nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. That Indon is annoying, stupid, an big idiot, stubborn, coward..."

"Um...Malaysia, those are all insults..."

"But it's true about that damn Indon!"

Malaysia's relationship with Indonesia (in Hetalia) are like siblings yet at the same time they are not. They may not get along at times but they'll try their best...if sports are not involved...

_**e) Laos**_

"We're part of the ASEAN family Miss Journalist. That is all." Malaysia said.

"T-True." Laos nodded.

"I see...well, never mind, hopefully Philippines might be willing to give some information."

_**f) Philippines**_

"Philippines is quite a good maid actually, even better than Indon. She's more like a big sister sometimes despite being a clueless person sometimes."

"What do you mean clueless?" Philippines asked.

"I-I see...anyway, is it true that Malaysia helped solve some issues in Mindanao?"

Philippines nodded. "It's true despite some of them infiltrate Sabah to kidnap some tourists most of the time."

"I wonder how Sabah can live with these kind of people..." Malaysia wondered.

_**g) Singapore**_

"I will never admit Malaysia as my older sibling even if you pressure me." Singapore stated.

"What about before Singapura? You were literally clinging onto me during the communist era." Malaysia pointed out, grinning.

"Who is the one clinging onto Father England when he left us after invading us?"

The journalist simply writes a few words on her note pad.

"They're both similar in almost every way. Proud, strong, refusing to give up. However when it comes to a certain subject they can be quite the _tsundere_."

_**h) Thailand**_

"Malaysia, if you ever want to come to my place, just let me know. I know all the hotspots there and halal food corners ana~." Thailand said with a smile.

Malaysia simply stares at him. "Thailand is always trying to get me to go to his place almost every time!"

"If he always tried to get you to go to his place? Why not do the same thing to him?" the journalist suggested.

"Good idea, maybe I should try it!"

***Time skip***

"Hey Thailand, I can also get you some fancy hotels where you can get some of the best food on your bed if you come to my place. How about it? Do you want to come over now?" Malaysia offered.

Thailand just smiled before replying "Another time ana~."

_**i) Vietnam**_

Her badminton and sepak takraw skills are not half bad.-Malaysia

Very hardworking.-Singapore

Strong as well.-Brunei

The mother of the ASEAN countries.-Malaysia

Vietnam flustered at that thought. Looks like someone forgot that Vietnam is kind of shy in the inside despite the tough look on the outside.

_**j) East Timor/Timor Leste**_

Indon's little sister, East Timor or Timor Leste or Timor-Timur is way different than Indon.-Malaysia

Malaysia, when can I join ASEAN?-Timor Leste

She always wanted to join ASEAN but...-Malaysia

**2) East Asia**

_**a) China**_

_"_Why do we have to keep going through this again? Bang China has been a GREAT help since a long time ago!" Malaysia exclaimed.

_"_That's right aru!" China agreed.

"_Despite being called old most of the time_ other than that, he's a wonderful person!" Malaysia added with a smile.

"I heard that aru!"

_**b) Japan**_

"Bang Jepun! Bang Jepun! Can you lend me some anime DVDs please?" Malaysia asked, showing up at Japan's doorstep one morning.

"Hai, here are some of my best ones." Japan replied, magically pulling out some anime DVDs out of nowhere.

Malaysia's eyes shine as the younger slowly takes the DVDs from Japan's hand as if those DVDs were like a Holy Grail or something.

"Terima kasih Bang Jepun! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

_**c) South Korea**_

"Gangnam style!" Malaysia yelled, putting on sunglasses and started dancing with South Korea.

"The Gangnam style craze that conquered the world in 2012." Singapore stated, watching Malaysia doing the Gangnam style.

"Besides Gangnam style, K-Pop and Korean dramas especially romance are not bad as well!"

"Malaysia does had a point there..."

_**d) Taiwan**_

"Taiwan mostly came over to meet some of the Chinese stars in my place or sometimes she just wanted me to take pictures of Bang Je-"

"Shh! Don't say it out loud!" Taiwan shushed, covering Malaysia's mouth with a hand.

"Books from her place are popular with some Chinese readers in my place and sometimes she also came over for the AFA (Anime Festival Asia) if it was held in my place." Malaysia said.

_**e) Hong Kong**_

"His movies rocks!" Malaysia exclaimed, doing some kung fu moves.

"This is what happened when you watch too much movies..." England stated, watching Malaysia practice some kung fu moves.

"One of my best customers..." said Hong Kong, counting the money he received from his 'customer' just now.

...

_**f) India**_

"Bang India has been a great help since a long time ago besides Bang China." Malaysia said with India nodding in the background.

"Go on." India nudged.

"Besides being **old~** like Bang China, he is indeed a great person" Malaysia added again with a big smile on the face.

"I really appreciate if you didn't add the word **old**." India said, a vein twitching at his head.

**...Part 1 End...**

Well, that is all. I'll be posting the next one...soon. Hopefully soon...next shall be more on EU. Expect the awesome Prussia to be there!


End file.
